


True love doesn't always cut it

by b0o



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has always known that he wasn't quite human but that was never really a problem. Except now he and Flynn have to band together to be something different. Parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey transferred this from Fanfiction so be afraid. Wrote this after being haunted by it.

The day had started fairly normal for Yuri, kicking Flynn out of the kitchen so he wouldn't be able to burn the food with his presence and allow him to cook properly. Every day Flynn accuses him of not eating enough which in turn leads to a small argument that almost always ends when one of Flynn's many knights would knock harshly on the door, efficiently ending the argument, to ask if the Commandant if he was all right and making sure that the outlaw had not killed him. Flynn would always sigh and tell him that they'll finish this when he gets home, something that has yet to happen.

Yuri slumped down with a sigh and placed his hand on his barely-there baby bump. "Damned idiot doesn't know when to give up, does he? I mean yeah I get why he'd be concerned but I know my own damn limits and here they are saying I have to do everything differently, then they lock me under house arrest and treat me like I'm porcelain. I'm not even fat yet!"

He didn't know who was supposed to be listening to his little rant, perhaps the child was. He glanced down at the thought and rubbed his stomach experimentally, he was almost unable to comprehend there was something resembling a child in there. It's not that he didn't trust Estelle's verdict of the 'mysterious illness' and was shocked she felt a life, however faint. Flynn was obviously very conflicted over which emotion he should be feeling and shock paired up with confusion left him speechless. Yuri however was left with a sense of denial.

A loud and persisting banging drew him out of his thoughts "Hey Yuri are you in there?" A small smile found its way when he recognized the voice belonged to his little brother, well they weren't actually related by blood but might as well have been "Of course he's in there, idiot!" he heard a soft thump that indicated someone being hit over the head. That meant Nan, Rita's long lost blood sister, was with him.

Chuckling softly Yuri opened the door revealing a pouting Karol rubbing his bruised head and a very aggravated Nan "Hey there captain, what's with all the noise?" Nan answered for him "it's time for you to get off your lazy ass and start pulling your own damn weight!" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot for emphasis, Karol cast her a frightened look and studied Yuri for any weird mood swings he had been having lately.

Finding nothing too scary Karol tried a different approach "umm we found a new job: we need to go kill of some monster that's too close to Halure for comfort." Yuri nodded in conformation and began thinking of his options: his first and simplest option was to come clean with the two of them about the whole pregnancy thing, something he really did not want to do. His second and more appealing option: go with the munchkins, kill some monsters and relieve his current pent up stress. The only problem with the second plan was that Flynn would have an aneurism; of course that was assuming he finds out about the outing.

Smiling to himself Yuri turned his attention to the two kids and put on a very stern expression "I'll go but only if you two promise that Flynn will never know about this. Ever." Karol nodded eagerly but Nan narrowed her eyes in suspicion "why would Flynn be so against you going? On that note why have you been quarantined here for so long? I mean it's not like your sick, wait are you?"

Nan's eyes racked up and down Yuri's figure noting that he did look a little paler than before and he might even be thinner than the last time she saw him. Under her scrutinizing gaze Yuri squirmed slightly and crossed his arms to help himself gain composure "Flynn's just paranoid which is nothing new, now come that monster isn't about to kill itself." Pushing past them he walked quickly to the border not checking to make sure the others were following him.

Karol raced after him calling for him to slow down but Nan followed at a slower pace 'the hell kind of crappy excuse is that, I mean yeah Flynn gets a tad bit protective of him but it must be something big if he's not staying with Yuri but is still freaking out'. Looking up Nan realized that her musings had caused her to be left behind. Hearing the sounds of pounding footsteps Yuri turned and smirked "ready yet?" Nan grumbled angrily in response.

"Well where are we all off to this early in the day?" Yuri winced and turned to face the one and only Raven who was rubbing his chin and cocking an eyebrow. Yuri mentally got prepared for the impending conversation. "First off old man it's the afternoon and we are off to go ruthlessly tear apart some monsters that are located close to Halure" Yuri watched with amusement as different emotions crossed Raven's face.

Finally Raven's eyes widened comically and he gripped Yuri's shoulders and shook him slightly, "You're joking right?! Please tell me your-oh god your not are you?! Have you suddenly gone insane or maybe you forgot about the two psychos who are hell-bent on your safety" Pushing down the rising anger Yuri knocked his hands away and started walking to the exit "c'mon Karol we need to get this show on the road, we're wasting daylight."

Karol and Nan followed him, fearing the wrath of objecting. Nan continually glanced back at the entrance concerned over what Raven and Yuri were arguing about, "relax he's just a paranoid old man." That was something Nan could believe but why is everyone so concerned? What did she not know? She was about to ask when they all became aware of loud shouting and a figure running toward them.

It was Raven of course, when he caught up to them and he looked to be out of breath "look kid I don't know what kinda stunt your trying to pull but I can't just sit back and do nothing, so I'm comin with." With that said he straightened up and looked Yuri dead in the eyes, sighing Yuri realized this might be the only way he could still get to go he nodded slightly and continued on the path to Halure.

Agreeing to let Raven travel with them was becoming more and more of a problem: the first and most prominent problem was that they had to keep taking detours to avoid monsters, the second and more annoying problem was that Raven kept forcing them to take breaks complaining of old age. Yuri knew the real reasons he was doing this and was too pissed off to think it was nice.

Nan watched Yuri carefully, she had seen through Ravens awful excuses and had guessed it was all for Yuri. She knew something was very familiar but couldn't think of what it was exactly. It wasn't until they got to Deidon Hold that she realized what was wrong, Yuri had shot down Raven's idea of staying there for the night when it was still daylight and that they should just rest in Halure after they finished the job. Raven grumbled in response and sulked away, just when he had turned his back she saw Yuri wince in pain and clutch his stomach.

Karol was oblivious to everything as per usual and kept ushering them to keep moving and to walk faster. He got the desired effect and after a while found the monster they were hired to kill. While Karol and Nan raced forward Raven grabbed Yuri's arm "listen if you're really planning on going out there then I can't stop you but you do need to be careful." "I know and I will be, don't worry" nodding Raven let go of his arm and Yuri raced over sword drawn and ready to fight.

The fight itself was uneventful and not that challenging, the only down side was that it was impossible to avoid getting hit with one of its tentacles. Karol smiled brightly "well another job well done! Good work everybody!" The small group started to make their way to the entrance when Yuri bent over slightly and clutched his stomach in pain. Raven was at his side in an instance "Karol I need you to go back to Zaphias and tell Estelle and Flynn everything that's happened", Karol furrowed his brows "what? I don't understand... what's wrong with Yuri?" Karol started to breath heavily "ok long story short he's pregnant and-" "WHAT?!" "And may be in danger of a miscarriage unless you can get to Estelle in time" Raven was in a rare serious mood and was easing Yuri down into a laying position "Karol!" This was able to jolt the boy and he dropped his bag and started sprinting to Zaphias.

Nan crouched down next to him "do you think he'll be ok?" "Still...right here..." Yuri gasped and tried to sit up only to be gently put back down. "It's ok it was just a little cramp and I got dizzy, I'm fine" a new stab of pain hit him and he sucked in air. "That's a weird definition of fine" Nan remarked, Raven offered a more efficient approach "in the fight did the monster hit you at all?" after the pain receded slightly Yuri nodded "Yeah it hit me in the chest but nowhere near the stomach, so why..."

Raven scooped him up bridal style and began walking quickly toward Halure, Nan ran ahead to track down a doctor. Yuri was shaking slightly and sucked in air "hang in there kiddo it'll be alright" Raven tried to comfort him but he knew that it was most likely going to end with a miscarriage. Stepping into the clinic Raven laid the other male onto the nearest bed and stood back as the doctor went about examining him. Noticing something odd on the bed Nan stepped closer then gasped "Is that blood?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

Yuri groggily opened his eyes, only to shut them at the harsh light of the sun beaming in through the window. He felt sore all over and his lower stomach felt like he had strained a muscle.

Then the events of what had happened before came crashing down upon him and his throat tightened when he realized that he had lost the baby. 'Shit, I really messed up this time' he felt hot tears prick his eyes and moved his hand to wipe his face.

Moving his hand away he looked around and quickly found Flynn, sleeping in a chair next to the bed. The blond looked as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages and ended up just crashing because of exhaustion.

Yuri knew that he and Flynn would need to have a long talk about this whole thing, but he couldn't bring himself to start it. Gingerly sitting up, he ignored the throbbing pain in his stomach and started to peel back the sheets.

Flynn let out a low groan and looked up at Yuri with bleary eyes; slowly his face went from confused, to happy, and then to anger "Yuri, what the hell are you doing?!" Yuri had frozen when he heard Flynn and offered a small smile, "thought a stroll would be nice".

Flynn's mouth fell open, "I-What? Yuri I really don't understand what is going through your mind. Lady Estellise just said that you were ok, and this is after you decided to go off and fight a huge monster when you know that you're pregnant".

Yuri tensed at the word, "Flynn…I'm sorry about everything. I never meant for any of this to happen and you deserve to be happy". He looked down at his hands, and Flynn who was surprised by his lover and laid his on top of the others "Yuri, I love you and I know that ever since finding out about the baby that I've been a bit over bearing. I'm sorry for smothering you and I'll try to back off".

Yuri felt his throat start to close up and let out a shaky laugh, "well at least we don't have to worry about changing diapers now". Flynn was shocked by the sudden statement but then realized what the man meant.

"Yuri, you didn't lose the baby" Flynn took in the shocked expression and continued "the doctors did everything they could until Lady Estellise arrived. After that she spent hours making sure that you and the baby were alright".

It suddenly felt as if a boulder was lifted from Yuri's chest and he drew in a deep breath and nodded, "I see, well it looks like we'll need to give her a nice fruit basket". Flynn smiled and gripped his hand tightly, "yeah, or name her as the Godmother".

As if summoned by her name Estelle knocked lightly, "I'm going to come in now". She opened the door and peeked in, "Yuri you're awake, I'm so glad".

Estelle went over to them. "How do you feel? Are you nauseous or sore or anything abnormal?" She set down a tray full of food and water.

There was a brief debate on whether or not to tell the truth. He decided that this wasn't the time to hold back. "Yeah I feel sore, especially around my stomach. It almost feels like I pulled a muscle around there."

The pink haired girl nodded, "I know it must be uncomfortable but it's nothing to be worried about, I was expecting something like this. The best thing to do right now is to rest and take it easy until you feel better. Also there are a few people who will be very happy to hear that you woke up".

She left the room and came back with Karol, Nan, and Repede; the latter of the group barked when he saw his owners.

Karol stared at the ground and fidgeted in the doorway. Nan stepped forward with a furious expression, "I can't believe that-". "You Piece of crap!" Karol interrupted her with a shout. He glared at Yuri, "Why didn't you tell me anything!? I had to find out through Raven and that was only because you collapsed".

"I didn't really collapse; it was more like being laid down". Karol frowned at him, "this isn't funny Yuri! You could have really hurt yourself or the b-baby". He faltered at the last word, still not quite grasping the fact that Yuri now had a small human growing inside him.

Yuri sighed, "I'm sorry Karol, and I should have told you earlier". Karol felt his anger evaporate and he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Yuri, who returned the hug.

Nan couldn't help but smile at the scene before something dawned on her. "Wait how in the hell did the old man find out before we did?" she demanded, with her arms crossed. Yuri shrugged "Judy must've told him", "Judith knows?!" Nan's voice grew louder.

"I think Rita asked her if she knew anything about this stuff" Estelle chipped in. Nan faced her "Rita too?!" she felt slightly betrayed at this revelation. Estelle could tell the other girl was upset, "I told her and made her promise not to tell anyone but Judith".

Biting her lip Nan nodded, "yeah, yeah, I guess that all makes sense. What about the mutt?" Repede barked; "He knew before any of us" Yuri translated.

Flynn couldn't help but stare at Nan and hold back a shutter when he heard how quick she was to get loud, 'I know their sisters but they really are a lot alike'. Nan noticed him staring and glared "problem?" she asked.

Knowing how quickly the situation would get bloody Yuri spoke up, "so Estelle, when exactly can I leave here?" Estelle was relieved that Nan wasn't going to start a fight, "just to be on the safe side you should stay here another night and you can go home tomorrow".

Yuri bit back a complaint and nodded, "whatever you say, doctor". Flynn nodded "speaking of which. Yuri I think we should tell the people of the Lower Quarter". Karol tugged on Nan's arm and they along with Estelle exited the room, not wanting to get involved in an argument.

"How can we explain it when we don't even know how it's possible?" Yuri asked, hoping that he could postpone the whole world from knowing for a little while longer. "That was your argument to keep this a secret from the others; you can't hide this from everybody that cares about you, Yuri."

Remaining silent for few moments Yuri nodded, "alright, but I'm going to explain it to them and we start with Hank". Flynn could understand why he would want to tell Hank but was surprised that the Innkeeper wasn't first.

Now that they both had peace of mind they talked about simple things, ate food, and just spent time being together. This had been a hard thing to accomplish, when they both had places to go and monsters to kill.

The next day, while traveling back to Zaphias, Flynn and Karol made sure to take care of any monsters that they could see and the journey went without a single problem. Once they entered the city they split up; Yuri, Flynn and Repede heading to their home. Estelle went back to the castle while Karol and Nan went to go see the person who had wanted them to kill the monster.

Flynn and Yuri had bought a small home in the lower quarter after the defeat of the Adephagos, and while it was cozy it did the job of sheltering them. Yuri stopped at the front door and turned around, "I should tell Hank now, before something comes up". Flynn was shocked but nodded, "alright, I'm coming with you" Repede barked in agreement.

Hank was talking with someone when he saw them, "well just look at what the cat dragged in". Yuri took a deep breath and went up to him, "Hank I need to tell you something". This caught the elder's attention; he looked back at a serious Flynn and waved away the person he was talking to before.

After they were alone he leaned in and asked in a low voice "boy are you dying on us?" Yuri smiled "not yet" Hank tsked "well then what's wrong? You all act like you're heading off to a funeral" Flynn stopped himself from saying it and instead looked at Yuri, "actually it's the opposite of a funeral, Flynn here knocked me up".

Hank had seen a lot of crazy stuff throughout his life but a pregnant man was a first for him; of course Yuri would be the type to play a joke for a reaction but Flynn would never go for it. "Huh, well congratulations you two. Raisen a kid is different from anything you've done before and might just be the hardest, but it is pretty rewarding."

Both males stood in stunned silence before Flynn cleared his throat, "um, thanks for the heads up" Yuri nodded, "yeah thanks. Also can you do me a favor and spread this info around?" Hank nodded, "I'll let a few of the others know about this whole thing."

After saying goodbye they walked back to their house and looked at each other, "so that went better than expected" Yuri admitted. Flynn nodded "well I guess this isn't really the weirdest thing that could happen.

"We have seen much weirder and those things were trying to kill people" Yuri said before stretching his back and rubbing it briefly. Flynn watched him "how do you feel?" Estelle had said that everything was ok but he couldn't help but worry.

Yuri stopped his actions and looked at the blond, "yeah I'm fine, my back is just sore for some reason". "Oh, I heard that a sore back is pretty common during pregnancy" Flynn had started reading a book all about pregnancy after they found out and while he hadn't gotten far he was determined to know everything there was.

"Pretty sure that's a little later on. You know, when there's actually a watermelon attached to the stomach" Yuri was taken aback by how energetic the blond sounded. Flynn shook his head "no it's one of the symptoms that persist throughout; I think it gets more intense the bigger the baby grows though."

Making a face Yuri groaned, "sounds fun, not to mention I'll be a living punching bag once Junior actually starts growing." Flynn tried to imagine Yuri with a swollen stomach and hand on his back, "It'll be interesting, that's certain."

Resting a hand on his stomach Yuri chuckled, "since when have we ever been boring?" Flynn couldn't help but laugh at that, "It would be weird if we did something normal."

Yuri stopped, "do you think Rita or Judith will find anything about this whole situation? I know Rita has her head buried in at least a hundred different books trying to find a lead." Flynn nodded "knowing she's determined means that she'll find something soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn woke up early the next morning, his limbs entangled with his best friend and lover. Pushing down the desire to stay in bed, he slowly scooted away from the other male. After getting out of the bed he quietly got dressed and placed a quick kiss on Yuri's forehead.

In the other room Flynn methodically put on his armor; once he opened the door he was surprised to see a basket full of assorted fruit and chocolate. Not wanting to be late after spending so long away from his work, he put the basket on the counter and went to the castle.

A few hours later Yuri awoke and let out a yawn while stretching. Entering the kitchen his gaze fell into the basket, picking through it he grabbed some chocolate and after a bite determined that it was homemade.

'It makes sense that they would do this, they do love Flynn after all', Yuri thought as he popped the rest into his mouth. Repede came in and sniffed the air before going to the front door and letting out a small whine.

Yuri was a bit surprised at that, Repede usually came and went as he pleased; opening the door Yuri stared at the four baskets in front of him, each were filled with different foods and small knickknacks. Stepping outside he looked around but didn't see anybody anywhere near, "they planned this." He muttered to Repede who picked up a basket in response.

Grabbing the others Yuri put them all on the counter and sighed "might as well use them". He made a light breakfast and got dressed before making lunch for Flynn and him. Walking through the noble's quarter with Repede always got him a lot of odd looks and pointed whispers and while it could be annoying most of them didn't do anything.

Instead of using his normal route to get to Flynn's office, which was the window of course, he walked through the castle and almost laughed at how many knights suddenly laid there hand over their sword when they saw him walk by.

Standing in front o Flynn's office he gave a short knock and received an invitation to enter; Flynn was sitting at his desk with papers all around him and an ink quill that was already starting to run low. He looked confused when he saw who was at the door, "Yuri, what are you doing here?"

Yuri held up the basket, "the citizens of the lower quarter are starting to leave gifts to their mighty Commandant. Now come on, let's eat." Flynn got up and set his small table and looked at the basket, "You know that's not why, their happy for us and know that if they tried to give you anything that you'd turn them down."

Scoffing, Yuri replied "oh like you're any better, you always say that you have to go as soon as they try to give you a gift." Flynn blushed, "I only do that because I know that their hard on cash and accepting anything felt wrong when I can pay for it myself."

Rolling his eyes the dark haired male sat down and dug in; the blond did the same and closed his eyes when he took a bite. "So is it any good?" Yuri asked as Flynn practically moaned while eating the food; Flynn ignored him and continued eating.

A few weeks later

Each morning a new gift was left at the door step; the gift could range from silverware to a dismantled crib. Every morning Flynn would take a quick look around just in case someone wasn't quick enough, to get away before he would bring it in.

Yuri was listening to Estelle talk about what she and Rita had done on their date, a faint blush was dusted on her cheeks and at times her voice would get higher. She abruptly stopped when Rita entered the study; Yuri didn't pass the opportunity to tease her, "I was starting to get worried you got lost there."

Rita placed her hands on her hips and was about to fire back but noticed something, "You've gotten big." Yuri blinked in surprise "what?" he placed a hand on his stomach; Estelle smiled "well of course he has, the baby is healthy and is growing fast."

Still staring Rita made a face, "it's still weird to see." Estelle gasped "Rita, How can you say that? It's amazing that a living person is slowly growing", Yuri had been in a daze but drew himself out. "I have to go with Rita on this one; I always thought that pregnant bellies were odd, especially when I heard that you could see them kicking from the outside."

Estelle looked heartbroken "I guess that could be a little disconcerting to some people, but I still think that it's amazing." Rita looked at her pouting girlfriend and shuffled a bit, "it's interesting in a scientific way at least." Estelle gave a small smile at the effort and nodded.

Later that day, before getting into bed; Yuri stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off, turning to view his stomach at different angles. Flynn came in after brushing his teeth and was rooted to the spot by the sight.

"Yuri-"his voice broke slightly so he cleared his throat and started again quickly "Yuri, what are you doing?" Yuri looked at him "the girls are saying that junior here is growing, I've been wearing old and worn out clothes so I didn't even notice. Their right though, soon I won't be able to wear any of my clothes and it'll be hard to hide the bump."

Flynn remembered hearing about this all throughout growing up "you're beautiful and you always will be." After receiving a confused look in response Flynn realized that maybe he didn't understand what Yuri was talking about.

The pregnant male suddenly started laughing, "Thanks Flynn, I'll keep that in mind when I'm actually a beached whale." Flynn blushed and got in bed "it's late and I need to wake up early tomorrow" Yuri laughed and turned off the light. After crawling into bed Yuri put his arm around Flynn, "thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Please leave comments and advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you like it leave a kudo or comment.

Yuri woke up to a wet nose on his cheek, "Repede what are you doing?" He opened his eyes and looked at his trusted companion, who was currently sitting next to him on the floor.

Groaning he raised himself into a sitting position on the couch and smoothed down his hair, 'I can't believe I fell asleep. I only wanted to sit down for a few minutes.'

After receiving a quick rub behind the ears, Repede went off to another room. Standing up Yuri looked around and frowned when he saw the state he had left the kitchen in. 'Need to clean that up before Flynn gets home.'

A soft knock on the door allowed Yuri to postpone the task and he casually opened the door to the reveal the beautiful Judith, "am I interrupting something?" Her calm crimson eyes swept the living room as if she was looking for Flynn to be hiding behind the couch.

Opening the door Yuri gestured inside, "nothing important." Judith looked around, "nice place you have, cozy." She placed a small stack of books on the coffee table and sat down.

Yuri sat next to her, "so how's Karol? I haven't seen him in a few months, think I might have scared him away."

Judith nodded, "I've noticed that he acts strange when your name is brought up, I think he might still be feeling a little odd about this whole thing." Yuri ran a hand through his hair, "yeah that's what I figured; can't say I blame him, it must be weird for him to think about."

"Well yes but that doesn't mean that he should avoid you. I get the feeling that he'll drop in for a visit soon." The small smile Judith wore guaranteed that the boy would be coming to visit Yuri within the next few weeks.

"So how is Flynn doing?" Yuri chuckled at the question "he's about like how you would expect; he's stressed over his position and the kid is only adding on to it." He sighed and rubbed his swollen stomach absentmindedly.

Judith watched the motion with thinly veiled amusement, "I heard that around the fourth or fifth month that the mother can feel the baby move; have you felt any kicks yet?"

Yuri shrugged, "most of the time I can feel light little flutters but it's not that strong" something Judith said to him clicked, "also I am not the mother just because I'm pregnant."

"Well would you prefer Carrier? Or perhaps Incubator?" She asked with a sly smile, Yuri frowned at the name "hell no that makes me feel like some kind of monster."

In an attempt to get off the subject Yuri grabbed the books Judith had brought in. The biggest one was filled with different names and their meanings, two where about pregnancy, and the last one was an small worn down book with no title.

Setting down the others Yuri opened the small book and was met with small almost illegible handwriting, stains on the corners of the pages and writing in every single space of each page. "It's not that I don't like the gifts Judy but what am I looking at?"

Judith smiled, "an old journal written many years ago by a man who was investigating a tribe with an odd culture. It was recommended to me because the people in the tribe had rituals that could increase fertility; it even lets same sex couples have children."

Pushing his hair out of his eyes Yuri chose a random page and squinted his eyes, "'the carrier female will be presented a cloth soaked in the other female's blood and-'Judy what the hell is this!?"

The Krityan shrugged, "Hey I skimmed through it and most of the rituals are a lot like that. Though I never thought that you and Flynn were so experimenting."

Shooting her an unamused look Yuri closed the book and set it down, "well anyway, thanks for the books."

Judith rose gracefully to her feet, "sorry to leave so soon but I did promise someone an 'actual' date. I'll visit again soon; be sure to look though those books I gave you, it took time finding them."

 

Later when Flynn came home he was greeted with an unusual sight; Yuri was bent over a book, his dark eyes skimming the page with a serious expression.

He looked up when he heard the door close, "welcome home, you came back early." He slowly started to stand up.

Flynn offered a hand to help up his struggling boyfriend, "no I usually come home around this time. What are you reading?" The blond looked at the open book and saw bolded names, some were circled and a few were starred.

"Judy dropped by and gave me it; she marked the ones she thinks would suit junior the best." Flynn felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah I guess we should start thinking of names" he said this mostly to himself and his eyes wandered to the other male.

Yuri rested a hand on his stomach, "we still have time to decide all that and I would bet that our friends all have their own opinions on what the perfect name would be."

Flynn nodded and looked at the ground before asking his question, "can I- can I touch your stomach?" Yuri couldn't help but be surprised at his reaction, "sure, just don't expect anything to amazing though."

With a blush Flynn laid his hand next to Yuri's, "thanks." Yuri felt a small nudge and gently directed Flynn's hand to the spot, "feel anything?" He wasn't sure if the movements could be felt on the outside yet but it was worth a shot.

Keeping his hand still, Flynn closed his eyes in concentration and nearly jumped when he felt slight pressure meet his hand. "Was that the baby?" he asked in a small voice when he felt another bump.

"Well if it wasn't then I'm in trouble- Whoa what are you doing!?" While Yuri was talking Flynn had sunk to his knees with an ear pressed to his stomach and a small smile.

"Can't believe the kid already has you whipped" Yuri smiled as he played with the golden locks. "I love you more than anything and this child is made of you and me. Why wouldn't I already love our child?"

Flynn finished his statement with a small kiss to the belly. Yuri felt his face turn red and heart speed up, "my god you are such a sap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for names then feel free to share:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or comment please. Thanks for everyone who has read this.

The people of the lower quarter couldn't help but stop when they saw Yuri Lowell walking with purpose straight past them.

While he did often spent his days helping the people with daily tasks such as cooking, and in more recent days was helping them collect fallen leaves.

It wasn't uncommon for Yuri to take some lunch up to Flynn but as the pregnancy progressed it became less and less frequent. In the more recent weeks Flynn started to make the commute to the house and left after an hour; yet today he had nothing with him, not even Repede was with him.

Yuri walked through the citizen's quarter and the noble's quarter with his head held high; people who saw him did think that he looked like Yuri Lowell but quickly decided impossible.

Entering the castle was easier than it ever had been, though people were more confused than usual at the sight.

Sodia and a soldier were standing next to a wall, "Mark, you have showed remarkable combat improvement the only problem you need to overcome is your lack of- Mark?"

Feeling angered that he would zone out while she was trying to help him, she turned around to see what he was looking at and felt her blood chill.

'Calm down Sodia there is no way that is Lowell, it was just a rumor that stupid people believe. It's impossible.' She walked toward the person and asked in a somewhat hopeful voice, "Miss are you lost?"

"Not quite" Yuri turned around and smiled at her shocked expression. "Oh Lowell it's you, I thought it you were someone else."

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his obviously distended stomach, "I heard a rumor that you were…" Yuri shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his head, "that I'm pregnant? Yeah I can't believe word got out that fast, but I guess it does make sense."

Sodia felt numb at this news and couldn't find her voice, so she gave a small nod mechanical. Yuri raised an eyebrow at her reaction, "listen I'm going to meet up with Flynn now, and I'm going ask that you don't interrupt."

Yuri walked away feeling satisfied about her disbelieving and horrified expression. Standing in front of Flynn's door he quickly fixed his shirt and knocked on the door, "You busy?"

He heard muffled scrambling and was quickly greeted with a confused Flynn, "Yuri, what are you doing here? Are you ok?"

Entering the room Yuri closed the door and captured the others lips with his own, "I'm horny." He bit the blonde's lower lip and when arms snaked around his waist; he took it as a sign to start removing things, starting with the armor.

After taking off one of the shoulder plates Flynn began helping; getting it all off in record time Flynn couldn't help but be surprised, "how is it that whenever I'm with you my armor always comes off so much easier?" Yuri chuckled at the question, "motivation of course."

Peeling off his shirt Yuri let his hands roam the tan, muscular back. Flynn led them to his bed and gently pushed him into it.

Yuri fumbled with Flynn's pants but stopped when Flynn started raise his shirt, "hold on maybe we should just leave my shirt on."

Flynn drew back in surprise, "what?" The dark haired male shrugged, "trust me on this." This surprised the blonde; he knew that Yuri may feel more self-conscious about his body but he didn't expect it to this extent.

"I- you are beautiful, Yuri. You always have been and always will be." Yuri chuckled at the predictable response and after a few seconds of hesitation he added his shirt to the growing pile on the floor.

The breath caught in Flynn's throat as he looked down at his lover; he had known every scar and curve that he had on his torso, but now it was completely new ground.

Squirming under the intent stare Yuri felt a weird urge to try to cover himself; Flynn saw he was uncomfortable and started to give light kisses along his neck and collarbone. Slowly he started to go lower…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yuri woke he was bundled in thick blankets and the soft sound of a quill on paper. Sitting up he saw Flynn hunched over his desk, back in his clothes but not his armor.

Getting out of the bed Yuri grabbed his pants and put them on; not finding his shirt immediately he just wrapped up in the top blanket and walked over to Flynn.

He ran his hand through the blonde locks and smiled when the other jumped slightly. "I see you're up already."

Flynn felt his heart speed up when he saw the other male wrapped in a blanket, looking at him with bleary eyes, and his hair askew.

Rising up out of his seat he gave the other a quick kiss, "are you hungry?" His answer was a loud grumble from the others stomach, "I'll take that as a yes, I'm going to go out and grab some food. What do you want?"

Yuri pondered the question, "Let's see I'll take some cucumbers, honey, white rice, oh and some vinegar. Hey, stop making that face; it's not my fault Junior wants some disgusting food."

Flynn quickly closed his mouth and nodded, "right, I'll be back soon." He left the room and after closing the door he gave a small shudder at the food choice.

Walking along the corridor he was met with Sodia who stopped in her tracks at the sight of him. Flynn realized that he wasn't in his armor and probably looked a bit like a mess, "Sodia I'm sorry for my current state. I was taking a nap."

Sodia would feel insulted over the blatant excuse if she could string a coherent thought together. 'The Commandant and Lowell were together. They were-'she shook her head at that train of thought 'no there must be another explanation.'

Gathering her strength she took a deep breath and had to say what she couldn't stop thinking, "Sir, I saw Lowell earlier and he confirmed he was, er, with child."

Flynn couldn't stop a small smile from popping up and he gave a small nod, "yeah, we were hoping to keep this private for a little longer but that doesn't seem possible."

"Are you sure it's yours?" Sodia asked. The question came out without consent, and she placed a hand over her mouth and avoided her gaze.

Without hesitation Flynn answered, "Yes it is. Sodia I know you don't always get along with Yuri but you need to know that he is an amazing person, please don't spread rumors about him."

Sodia looked down and nodded, "of course I'm very sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with Witcher."

Flynn watched her walk away and sighed before going off to the kitchen, luckily he didn't run into anyone else.

He made it to the back entrance of the kitchen and quickly got what asked for. The chefs didn't want to ask what the leader of the entire army was asking for cucumbers and vinegar, especially when he was dressed like that.

Bringing the tray back to room he entered to find Yuri lying on the bed; his hands were splayed across his stomach with his eyes were closed.

When he heard the door close he opened his eyes and sat up, "sweet, thanks for the food." Immediately after receiving the food Yuri grabbed the honey and slathered it on the cucumber.

Taking a bite he closed his eyes and sighed, "Look I know it's weird but this is great." Flynn restrained a grimace when he poured the vinegar on the white rice and instead focused on his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I can't write smut or anything like it.


End file.
